


The Beast

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, F/M, Inspied by a Romance Novel, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hermione Granger, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Reality TV, The Government is so nosey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: In a world where the birth rate has dropped and Alphas and Omegas exist, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune has done just about everything to restore his family’s name in the eight years since the Second Wizarding War.However, when the ministry implements a new law along with a new reality tv show to encourage breeding Draco thinks this might be his last chance to have everything back; power, respectability maybe he’ll even get a second chance at love. He has nothing left to lose.Welcome to The Beast.A reality TV dating game show featuring twenty of the world's most fertile Omegas gathered for one purpose. Only one will win the marriage to a well-to-do Alpha, only one will capture the man's heart.While Draco revels in the sexy, and possible baby making antics of the contestants as they fight, literally, for his affection, it’s the quiet girl in the corner—who catches his eye, Hermione Granger.The only thing Hermione thought about when she signed up as a contestant was winning second place, as the runner’s up prize would be enough money to continue her studies. She never thought that Draco Malfoy, her friend and ex-something, would be the Alpha everyone would be fighting over.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Draco’s POV: Eight Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royally Matched](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715603) by Emma Chase. 



> Okay... I started this months ago during the summer and had a couple betas reading it and wrote like seven chapters in before school got in the way, but now that schools finished and done with. I'm getting back into the swing of things i.e. writing and was wondering if this was something I should continue even though I haven't looked at it in months, So I decided to bite the bullet and at least post the first Three Chapters today and give it a chance. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter One:

Part One- Eight Years Ago

Draco’s POV

Draco sighed as he came into the eighth year's shared common room and spotted Hermione Granger studiously bent over a length of parchment across the room. He made his way to her, ignoring how several other students of all houses scowled and stopped talking as he walked by.

“Granger,” he said, sitting down in the seat across from her

She looked up, startled, not having expected him back so soon. The startled look quickly morphed into a brief smile and her brown eyes sparkled in the firelight.

“Malfoy,” she said in a light voice,

He rested his chin on his hand, staring at her, drinking her in as he waited for her to finish writing the sentence she was working on, wondering if he should tell her everything that's happened that day. 

After placing what Draco can only assume was a period, Hermione set down her pen. “How’d it go?” she asked, reaching for the snacks she usually had set next to her work and popping a handful of gummies into her mouth.

“Which part do you want first? The bad part?” he asked, “Or the even worse part?”

She bit her lip as if thinking but knowing her as he did, Draco thought she’d want to hear about everything. 

They’d gotten along well the past couple of months, since Potter and Weasley didn’t return for the last year. This fact had apparently surprised no one else in the school, but it had surprised them both, how fast they had fallen into a friendly rhythm with each other. 

They both had different opinions on why their friendship had sprung up quickly between them and Draco had agreed to disagree about it, also there was the fact that neither of them wanted to question why the other one was hanging out with them.

“Tell me everything,” Hermione said. 

“The trial went as well as to be expected,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair, remembering how his father looked pale, gaunt, hair greasy because it had been a while since it had been cared for. There was also the fact that his father had also been trussed up in a straitjacket due to the fact that, just last week, he had tried to commit suicide.

Draco couldn’t get the look of his father's eyes out of his mind. They were glassy, almost as if there had been no one home.

He bit his lip. “Father looked no better than the last time I saw him.”

“Draco, surely your father looked slightly better than last time. Last time you saw him–”

“Don’t you dare say it, Granger,” Draco hissed, standing up hurriedly, the chair screeching as it slid across the stone floor. “Don’t you dare say it.”

_ He was laying in a pool of blood _ Draco’s mind said, filling in the words that he knew Hermione had been about to say for him. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, softly a small frown on her face. 

“Apology accepted,” he said with a small huff. 

He turned his eyes on him, and realized that practically everyone had given up on doing their schoolwork; they’d probably stopped working around the same time Granger had or when he’d uttered the word trial. 

He glanced back at Hermione, and realized that she too had noticed they were being watched as well and was already packing her things.

“Hey, do you mind if we go somewhere else to have this conversation?”

She glanced at him, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. “I was just about to ask you the same thing. Let me go put my things away and we’ll go together.”

Then, she set off up the stairs to her room while Draco leaned against the wall next to the opening, legs crossed at the ankle and arms folded over his chest, waiting. 

As he waited for her return, Draco realized he didn’t really want to talk about much of anything anymore, just remembering how his father looked had zapped him of a lot of energy.

“Ready to go?” Hermione asked, bounding down the steps and coming to him.

Draco gave a short nod and Hermione must not have minded that he’d fallen quiet because her whole face lit up and she grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door.

They ended up in the Room of Requirement and as soon as they crossed the threshold, Hermione dropped his hand and turned to him, arms crossed.

“Okay, you’ve had twenty minutes to silently brood while we walked here, now tell me how your day was,” she ordered as the fire crackled behind her.

“It does not take twenty minutes for us to get from the eighth year common room to here,” Draco said, “And I wasn’t brooding.”

“Yes, you were, but I don’t care about that,” Hermione said, “I just want you to spill. Man, I thought I was going to have to distract you to get you to actually tell me what went on today, but you come in and immediately start talking,” she huffed out, plopping down on the large rug in front of the fire.

Draco stared, trying to come up with something to say. “Distract me?” 

She nodded, looking back at him and patting the floor next to her.

He pushed off the wall, and went to sit next to her, “How would you distract me, Granger?”

At that question she stared at the fireplace intently. “Oh, you know, with sex,” she said with a straight face.

“What?”

“I mean, that was the plan, and only if you were amenable,” she said, rushing on to the last part of the sentence.

“Is that why you were eating my chips, ones that I hid so that no one would eat them?”

“Yep,” Hermione said, popping the P. “I’ve also done a lot of other things to get your attention, but you just haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed,” Draco said, dropping his voice to a lower register, “And you’ve been very naughty, so naughty in fact, I might have to spank you.”

Hermione shivers at that and Draco smirks, “But that’s only if you continue being bad,” he muttered, leaning closer to her and whispering into her ear.

He watched as her face turned a nice shade of red, but she said and did nothing, so they lapsed into silence.


	2. Hermione’s POV: Eight Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, All Grammar and Spelling Mistakes are mine.

Chapter Two:

Part One- Eight Years Ago

Hermione’s POV

It’d been a week and Hermione couldn’t get what Draco said to her in the Room of Requirement out of her head. 

That last sentence, in that silky voice of his, haunted her. 

“It was November--the month of crimson sunsets, parting birds, deep, sad hymns of the sea, passionate wind-songs in the pines. Anne roamed through the pineland alleys in the park and, as she said, let that great sweeping wind blow the dogs out of her soul–”

“Hey, what do you think of Draco Malfoy?” she heard someone ask. Hermione sighed, closing her copy of Anne of Green Gables and looking up with the intention of telling whoever it was to go away, only to find no one around her.

She glanced right and left, doing a quick scan and, finding no one near her, went back to her book. She was out by the lake, sitting under a tree, enjoying some pale sunlight before the weather got bad and made getting out of the castle nigh impossible.

“What do you think about Draco Malfoy?” someone asked again, a little bit louder this time, and Hermione realized it was coming from behind her.

She twisted around, going on her hands and knees to peek around the tree.

She saw them then. Girls, a group of them about two years younger than her, several feet away from her hiding spot. 

“I don’t know, he’s handsome but I don’t talk to him. In fact, I believe he doesn’t talk to anyone except his fellow eighth year students, and he doesn’t even speak to them much. The only ones I’ve ever seen him talk to beyond polite conversation are fellow Slytherins and Granger.”

“I know, right,” said the first girl, “Do you think they’re in love?

“What? I can’t believe you would think that. They can’t be in love.”

“And why not?”

“Because he’s bad, a Death Eater, and Malfoy and Granger used to hate each other. Just last week I read an article by Rita Skeeter, that he–“

“Skeeter doesn’t write anything reputable,” said one of the girls.

“Well, I don’t care what all of you have to say, I like him,” said one, lying back on the grass with a little sigh,

“Is it because he’s tall? asked the blonde girl.

“Maybe.”

Hermione couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t listen to other girls discuss Draco, so she packed up her things and tried to make a silent escape.

As she was walking away, she managed to catch one last part of the girls’ conversation, “You know, you don’t really realize how short Granger is until you see them walking next to each other.”

“But isn’t Malfoy like 6’ or something?”

\----

It wasn’t until much later that night that she realized the girls from earlier in the day were correct. Draco was in fact 6’, possibly more, but it was hard to tell from her vantage point sitting in a chair across from him.

They were in the potions lab. Draco was brewing something and Hermione had tagged along because she hadn’t seen him all week. He’d been too busy with the trials and schoolwork to spend time with her.

She peeked over the edge of her book at him again. He did look handsome, she’d give him that. Cool eyes, a sharp nose, short platinum hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. But she also noticed other things people didn’t seem to pay attention to. He looked tired and worn out. She could see prominent dark circles under his eyes, even with the bad candlelight that was normal in all potions labs.

“Granger, quit looking at me like that and speak. I can see a question is about to pop out of your mouth,” he ordered, throwing the words over his shoulder without looking up from stirring.

_ His lips are pressed into a thin line, he must be concentrating _ , she thought. She knew it was probably going to break his concentration, but she asked anyway. “How tall are you?”

He glanced up at her, turning his head to look. “6’5.”

Oh man, the man was tall. 

“I thought you knew this, Granger.” 

“Just checking.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Checking what to see if I grew a couple more inches while you weren’t looking?”

Hermione stuttered out a no. Draco chuckled darkly and leaned against the table. He was wearing a version of what Professor Snape would have worn, minus the billowing robe. 

The outfit was formal.  _ It’s probably what he wore to his father’s trial today, _ Hermione thought. It was all black, with a tight long sleeve top that buttoned all the way to the neck with little silver buttons, matching black pants and leather boots that almost went up to the knee. The other thing that Hermione noted was that his hair was pushed back with gel. He hadn’t worn his hair like that in a long time.

“How was the trial today?” 

“Fine,” he muttered coldly, going back to the potion, turning his back to her briefly.

He didn’t want to talk about it. She could see that in the way he held himself over the potion, but he wouldn’t feel better if he wouldn’t talk about it.

“Did they have you in the veritaserum today?” she asked in the quiet of the lab.

“No,” he gritted out. 

“What did you discuss today?”

“You know I can’t talk to you about it.”

“You tell me about it anyway,” she mumbled.

At that Draco just turned, a look of fury on his face as he set down the stirring spoon. He cast a charm on the potion, growled out something that sounded like “Leave me alone” and stormed out of the lab, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione let him go. She knew it’d only make him more upset than he already was if she followed. 

She slid off the stool where she’d been sitting for the last hour and a half and peers at the potion. She realized that Draco was in the last stages of making the potion, and that it wouldn’t keep for long under the charm he cast so quickly.

So, she finished his potion for him, bottled it up in little glass vials, and set off with the completed potion, hoping to catch him in the shared common room, knowing there was a very slim chance that if he saw her, he’d forgive her for pressing him to talk.

But when she reached the common room, Pansy tells her he already went to bed hours ago and didn’t wish to be disturbed.


	3. Draco’s POV- Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three! If I decide to continue this it'll probably be updated every two weeks on Friday. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Three:

Part One: Present Day

Draco’s POV

When Draco wakes up, Pansy is already slipping on her shoes. He must have moved or made a noise because she looks up. “Last night was amazing, Draco,” she says in that light voice of hers.

Laying a kiss on his cheek, Pansy gets up from the edge of the bed and Draco watches her walk to the door.

“Hey, what are you doing next week?” Draco asks her, “Are you busy?” Pansy freezes, hand on the door. She turns to look at him and lets out a little sigh. “I’ll be down at my parents’ trying to bargain with them.”

Draco sits up more against his pillows, confusion written all over his face, waiting for Pansy to continue. “Apparently, my mother signed me up for a matchmaking service or something without my knowledge. The only reason I found out about it was because Blaise mentioned it to me. Apparently, he got owled my profile, because the magic said we’d be compatible.”

Blaise had signed up to a matchmaking service? Draco couldn’t believe it. “Who else is on your potential list of suitors? Along with sending out your dating profile to men you matched with, aren’t they supposed to send the list of whoever you matched with?”

Pansy’s brows furrow. “Draco, are you currently signed up to a matchmaking service?”

“No, but I did look into one when my relationship with Astoria fizzled out,” Draco says, “Now, answer my question.”

“I have no idea who’s on the list. Apparently, Mum had the list of suitors sent to her address instead of mine. I’m pretty sure she had no intention of telling me anything, but it all came out when I Blaise mentioned it. Can you imagine if one of my matches was Neville?”

“Longbottom?” Draco asks, just to make sure he was hearing her right.

Pansy nods.

“Don’t know,” Draco says, throwing back the covers and retrieving his boxers from the floor, not caring if Pansy sees his ass. That was the good thing about occasionally fucking your friend and ex, you were already comfortable with them. 

“You’d have to see it to believe it?” Pansy asks, a note of something in her voice Draco can’t place.

Draco turns his head, frowning slightly “Parkinson, are you trying to tell me something?”

As a way of answering, Pansy shrugs, but the whole time she has a little smirk on her face.

“Right,” Draco smiles, “Well, good luck with your crusade against love, Pansy.” 

“Thanks,” she says, giving a small wave before she leaves. Then, Draco goes to get ready for work.

\-----

Halfway through the morning ritual of getting ready a call comes through. Draco picks the cell phone checking the caller ID, knowing that it’s always best to check who’s calling. When cell phones first came to the wizarding world, Draco had made the mistake of answering without a care and received a barrage of angry words and threats.

It’s his mother. Draco stops drinking his coffee and answers, staring down at the front page of the newspaper.

“Hello, Mother.” 

“Draco, lovely to actually hear your voice instead of texting with you,” his mother says, “After work would you mind coming over to see me? I have some news.”

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose, hoping this isn’t another scheme of his mother’s to try to scrabble back up the social ladder, “Mother, I’m-“

“Please, Draco.” 

He pulls the phone away from his ear, confused. His mother never says please. The news must be important. “I’ll be there by 7pm.”

“I’ll be ready to go out by then,” his mother says, “Have a good day at work.”

“Bye, Mother. I love you,” he says and hangs up, moving toward his shower. 

He’s out of the shower in record time, there’s really no time to dawdle this morning, not with how his day is booked with several meetings today.

In the mirror, he shaves and styles his hair into the slicked-back look. He spends a moment posturing into the mirror because Draco Malfoy will admit to being a lot of things, and his vanity is…admittedly not one of them, but it’s something that he has inwardly come to terms with.

He remembers a short period of time when he wasn’t so wrapped up in himself and looking perfect. That had been during eighth year; a few short months in eighth year.

Things haven’t been that way in a long time.

He realizes that he has been standing staring at the tile of the bathroom for longer than necessary, grumbles at himself for getting caught up in reminiscing—dwelling in the past is not something that he does—and stomps back into the bedroom. He dresses in short, precise movements like he does everything; neither the minimum or maximum amount of effort but just  _ right _ , everything careful and calculated, even in private.

He’s come a long way, he thinks and, as he pulls on his shoes and heads into work, he tries not to think about the past.

Or that he’s front page news again. 

\------

By the time the afternoon rolls around, Draco wonders if he can sneak away and see his mother a bit early, but by the way his assistant is staring daggers at him through the glass wall of the conference room, he doesn’t think that will be possible.

He chooses to ignore the fact that if Sharon had lasers for eyes he’d be dead right now, and refocuses in on the last meeting of the day and what he’s saying, “…and everyone knows that next week , we’re closing a deal that is going to revolutionize the way people look at Froy Toys. I’m gonna need you all to be here, and not complain about it…” He glances out of the corner of his eye, to his senior vice president looking at his phone. “…and not drift off in the middle of meetings. Penny for your thoughts, Blaise?”

It takes Zabini a moment to realize that the entire conference room has gone silent, and then a second longer to realize that he is now the focus of the room. He jumps to attention, sits up straight in his chair and stutters, “Oh, um…no. It’s just. It’s just that my anniversary is next week, and I made a promise to my wife that we would go somewhere.”

“Do you think I want to be here any more than you, Blaise?”

“Well…sometimes I wonder,” Blaise mumbles, and there’s a smattering of half-nervous laughter. 

Draco gives a short smile, if only to display that he does, in fact, have a sense of humor about himself. 

“Sometimes I just wonder where your heart is, that’s all,” Blaise says.

Draco just nods sympathetically, because he’s not entirely cold-hearted, even if he doesn’t understand the softness that people are prone to when family is involved. 

He pats Zabini’s shoulder, straightens up and says, “Look, I know it’s difficult. But each and every one of you has put months of your lives into this merger, and this is the culmination of all our efforts. At this time, Omega Toys will officially join with us. After that, you all have my permission to celebrate however you want. Sleep for twenty-four hours straight, if you want. I know that’s what I’ll be doing.”

Another titter of laughter, this one generally good-humored. He smiles, crosses his arms, and nods at the presentation still on display at the front of the room. “We have a long week next week. I want everyone to go home, get plenty of sleep, and come in bright and early on Monday. Enjoy your weekend.”

There is a general clamor as twelve people all rise at the same time and exit the board room. For each person there, an assistant glues themselves to their side as they come out the doors. Draco is no different. Sharon falls seamlessly into stride with him as he walks across the floor to his office, tapping away at her smartphone.

“So how was the meeting?” she inquires, without looking up. She’s practically a superhuman, with the way she can walk, talk, and text without ever having to look up or break her concentration.

Draco rolls his eyes and quirks his lips. “Oh, come on. Don’t be that way. You know that having a full business day tomorrow is necessary. Why are you complaining? Got a hot date?” He bumps their shoulders together. 

They have an easy camaraderie that’s hard to come by in business, probably because they’ve been together since the beginning. Most people assume that Froy Toys runs on the raw willpower of Draco Malfoy alone, but Draco and Sharon both know that the company would not exist in its current form without her contributions.

“Yes, actually.” 

“Well good for you,” Draco says, thinking of his own dating life, “Anything happened while I was in there?”

“No. Not really, but apparently you're late for dinner.” 

Draco stops in his tracks, grey eyes sparkling with confusion.

“Your mom called,” Sharon says.

Draco glances down at his watch, noticing the time.

“Shit. I’m so late,” Draco says, and begins to speed walk toward his office. It won’t do anybody’s stress levels good if they see the boss running in the hallways. “Why didn’t you tell me that the minute I got out of the meeting?”

“Because I like to see you sweat,” Sharon says, laughing “Have a nice night.”


	4. Hermione’s POV: Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's in a coffee shop and meets up Ginny and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue the fic. Here's Chapter Four. Updates will now be Every Two Weeks on Fridays! Please Enjoy.

Chapter Four:

Part One: Now

Hermione’s POV

Hermione Granger is sitting in a coffee shop and an untouched mocha is sitting on the little round table in front of her as she stares at the clock on the wall behind the counter.

It had been three hours since she’d lost her internship, and she had no idea what to do.

The first semester of graduate college starts in a couple of months, and she needs money. Just a couple weeks ago, Hermione had had a bright future, and there were parties and celebrations, tears and laughter, and congratulations on the summer internship she managed to snag. Her summer internship would’ve been at Witches Weekly, a popular fashion magazine. She and Ginny had spent the past seven days nearly attached at the hip getting ready for it, buying new clothes with money Hermione didn’t have yet but would surely get back when she received her first paycheck.

“Now I’ll have a closet full of clothes and nothing to show for it,” Hermione groans and grabs her hair.

She’d walked to the Human Bean after she received the call, hoping that a coffee and fresh air would help her clear her mind. However, she’s wearing one of her new sweaters and her mind just spins in circles going  _ money, money, money _ and there is nothing she can do about it _. _ So, Hermione just sits, staring at the clock as the minutes tick by, ignoring the coffee. Waiting for an idea.

She takes a sip of her drink and sets it down, staring at the notes she’s scribbled in the last hour as the bell over the door chimes and just as Luna walks through the coffee shop doors, Hermione realizes her phone has been ringing.

_ Of all the times for Luna to come to the Human Bean _ , Hermione thinks,  _ it had to be today _ .

She doesn’t know if Luna knows, yet. She’s only managed to tell Ginny she’s lost the job. If Luna does know, she’s going to be insufferable, patting her on the shoulder, offering her comfort and everything. Hermione doesn’t need comfort; she needs ideas, and Luna’s usually someone whose very smart ideas always backfire.

The best-case scenario here is what Hermione was hoping for–that Luna doesn't even notice her, just orders her coffee and leaves. Hermione would leave herself except that to get to the door, she’d have to walk right by Luna, so she wills herself to be a little more still and tries to think ‘invisible’ thoughts.

Hermione knows Luna and another girl from their class started working in February. Their jobs consist of making phone calls and running errands for other people. Hermione knows that much is true because Luna likes to mention she works at the ministry.

But the fact is that Hermione is confused, because Luna used to have a good job as a mediwitch, and she had just given it all up for what Hermione considered to be a secretarial job.

She hasn’t heard anything about Luna in the last few weeks, though, and she doesn’t quite know what that means, or if it means anything at all. Should she be worried? Hermione really just isn’t sure, and she hates that. Hates that she is jealous of Luna, that she was able to go from one stable job to another.

As Hermione watches Luna get in line, her phone rings again so she looks down and sees a notification flashing at her from her iPhone.

She doesn’t recognize the number but answers it anyway because anything is better than sitting here looking pathetic and alone, waiting to see if a girl she has known since school is going to notice her.

“Hello?” she says tentatively, wondering if perhaps she could have answered better and said something like ‘This is Hermione Granger speaking.’

“I’m calling for a Hermione Granger?” the voice on the other end asks. It’s a man, she sounds like he’s probably about her father's age and has the tone of someone who is overworked and underpaid. 

“That’s me,” she says quickly, “I mean, um, speaking.”

“Ms. Granger, this is Nate from the Financial Aid department of Hedgewood College for Continuing Studies.”

“Oh, hello,” Hermione says, and immediately panics.

“Ms. Granger, I’m calling because there seems to be a problem with your application for aid.”

Hermione feels the blood drain from her face and tries to quell the rising panic at the word ‘problem’. 

“A problem?” she squeaks out when she finds her voice again. “What kind of problem?”

“Well, it seems you didn’t complete the questionnaire?” Nate says, harried and bored.

“Really?” Hermione asks, fully realizing she did not forget to put down that she’s both a muggleborn witch and an Omega.

She skipped those questions because it seemed stupid why her muggleborn and Omega status should matter.

She had helped end the bloody war.

“It seems though, Ms. Granger, that you neglected to mention that your father was also employed as an” Nate continues, sounding just a little accusatory in a way that makes Hermione’s hackles rise.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure how that’s a problem,” 

Nate sighs. “Ms. Granger, we  _ do _ require students applying for aid to list all their statuses when they fill out the application,” he says in a harder tone, “Which you  _ did not _ do.”

“I didn’t include it because I don’t see how it matters. I only just recently found out one of my statuses due to the war and all. You know how the government moves at a snail's pace on some things.” 

Actually, Hermione’s known about her Omega nature for a while, she didn’t need the government to tell her that.

“Be that as it may,” Nate continues, tone sharpening further to match Hermione’s, “The fact of the matter is, you didn’t update your application and it changes everything.”

“Okay?” Hermione questions, “I’m still not quite sure what you need from me here, Nate.”

“I don’t need anything from you Ms. Granger,” Nate says coolly, “This is simply a courtesy call to inform you that your application for additional aid has been denied.”

_ Denied _ . The word rings through her head

“What–” she chokes on her own words, has to take a deep breath in before she can continue, “I don’t know what that means.”

Nate lets out another little sigh, and Hermione is afraid of what is coming next.

“Am I kicked out?” she asks knowing her voice is high and scared, “Am I not- did they kick me out?”

Nate must be able to sense his sudden deflation and fear because he softens his own voice to a more compassionate tone. “Yes, I’m afraid so, unless you can come up with an Alpha who’s willing to provide for your care. We here at Hedgewood take pride in caring for all our students.

Hermione sighs,  _ taking pride in all our students _ just means they’re old fashioned or they just want a big wad of cash. Rage fills her.

Why does everyone assume that Omegas can’t do anything themselves?

“You know what Nate?” Hermione says, yelling into the phone, I’ll tell you where you can stick your stupid rhetoric of caring for all your students; up your-” 

Of course, this is the moment Luna decides to slide into the chair across from her, smiling and sipping at her own drink, so Hermione just hangs up.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” Luna queries.

“Nothing,” Hermione says firmly, trying not to let the rage that’s still fuming inside spill over. 

“Okay,” Luna says, taking another sip of her drink, “Ginny’s supposed to be here shortly, we’re meeting for lunch. You’re welcome to join us.”

“Thanks,” she says, wanting the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Hermione wants to beat herself up now for letting her temper get the better of her. She blew it with one of the few continuing study schools on this side of the pond.

Ginny will definitely know something is up if she sees Hermione like this and pushes Hermione to talk about it a lot more than Luna has. She can’t be here when Ginny arrives.

Hermione hops down from the high-top table and rushes to shove several books and pens into her bag.

“Bye, Luna,” she says before rushing out the door and straight into Ginny.

\----

“Shit,” Hermione says and not just because she ran into Ginny but because the rest of her mocha splattered onto Ginny’s nice white t-shirt. “Sorry Ginny.”

Hermione then quickly turns back around going into the Human Bean again, Ginny follows after her.

“Luna’s over there,” she says quickly, her back turned toward Ginny. “By the window. Go sit down. I'll be there shortly.” She motions toward the window where Luna sits, before going back to the task of pulling out napkins from the dispenser.

A touch on her shoulder stops her, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you in a bit. Now go on.”

Ginny gives her small smile and goes to sit down at the table.

Hermione sighs, there’s no way she can leave now, Ginny will be watching the door like a hawk now, but she can procrastinate a little bit more if she grabs them all lunch. 

She grabs an appropriate amount of napkins, gets in line, orders three sandwiches and then heads to the table she’s now sharing with Ginny and Luna.

“Thanks Hermione,” Luna says, grabbing a sandwich off the tray.

“You’re welcome,” she says handing all the napkins she collected to Ginny to clean her shirt before grabbing her own sandwich.

They eat in silence for a while because they’re all starving but soon, they start talking. They talk about things they’re looking forward to doing this fall and Hermione tries and fails to steer the topic away from her internship as well as her continuing studies.

The two other girls instantly know that something is wrong by the look on her face.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” asks Ginny, long red hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned forward.

“Um,” Hermione says, biting her lip. 

“Hermione just got into an argument with someone at Hedgewood.”

“Luna!” Hermione screeches, “I was about to tell her!”

Ginny’s brows furrowed in confusion, but she waits.

“Sorry,” Luna mumbles, taking a sip of coffee. “Please go on.”

“Okay. Here’s the deal. I just found out that Hedgewood is very old fashioned when it comes to Omega status and things got a little heated. And I blew my chance at continuing my studies.” 

Ginny leans back and stares at the ceiling. Hermione can tell from her friend's face that Ginny’s deep in thought. 

“Okay, Hermione,” Ginny says, “They're probably worried about not only money but what could happen if a single Omega who doesn’t have an Alpha goes through heat alone on campus.”

“Now that I’m thinking about it, that’s what I think,” Hermione says, taking a sip of her drink.

Ginny nods along with her, “So, call them back, apologize and say it was all a big misunderstanding. Say you have an Alpha and just explain that you were worried about what they’d think.”

“But I don’t have an Alpha.”

“Yes, you do. I’m sure that I can convince Harry to back you. You're on suppressants, right?” Ginny asks her.

“Have been since the war,” Hermione says, “It would’ve been bad if my heart had started while on the run.” 

Hermione blushes, remembering on one occasion that her heat  _ had _ happened while on the run.

Ginny pays no mind to her blush, only knowing that it’s improper to talk about heat in public, not realizing the true reason behind her red face. “Good, but if you’re heat does happen, you just lock yourself in your room or go to an Omega house and use one of those fancy sex contraptions from Froy Toys.”

“That’s really smart Ginny,” Hermione says, “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you were upset.” 

Hermione begins to dig through her bag for her phone, but Luna’s hand stops her, “Hermione, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Luna, why wouldn’t I do it? It’s a good idea.”

“I know it is, and it probably would work if it wasn't the ministry.” 

Hermione stares at both her friends, “What does the ministry have to do with my schooling?”

“Basically everything,” Luna says with a little sigh, then she quickly glances around at other tables before pulling out her wand and casting a quick silencing charm over their table.

Both of them stare at Luna expectantly. “I shouldn’t even be talking to you guys about it.”

“Luna?” Ginny queries.

Luna frowns a little bit, takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, spewing out secrets. Ginny and Hermione listen with open ears, growing more and more shocked.

After a while, Luna stops talking and they sit in silence.

“So, you're telling us that the ministry has had you secretly studying the birth rate of British citizens for a while now and there weren't a bunch of new babies born after the war, so the ministry is going to enforce a breeding season between Omegas and Alphas?” Ginny says, whispering.

She looks a bit sick.

“Yes. It’s going to be happening in a month or so, but they’ll be announcing it tonight, to give people time to prepare.”

“They haven’t done a breeding season in practically ages,” Ginny mutters.

Hermione is just utterly confused; she has so many questions and needs answers. Right now, Ginny and Luna are her best source of information, “What is a breeding season?” Hermione asks.

Ginny gives her a sharp look but gives Hermione the information. “A breeding season is when the government pairs up magically compatible Omegas and Alphas, people who are most likely to be powerful wizards or witches, and tells them to make babies. It usually affects all of Britain.” 

Ginny falls silent, waiting for Hermione to hit her with a couple questions, but when she doesn’t, Ginny continues. “They have a long history here. When my grandfather was still alive, he said they happened every year. I think the last one was when my parents met.”

“I still don’t know how this affects my studies?” Hermione mumbles, resting her elbow on the table.

“Everything basically comes to a standstill during a breeding season except for the important things, like grocery stores and banks. So that means no schooling or jobs for Alphas and Omegas over the age of 18.”

“So, Hogwarts students that are in classes now are exempt from the season?” Ginny asks and Luna nods.

Hermione sits quietly, appalled, drinking in the information as Ginny turns to Luna, continuing on with her own set of questions.

“What are the incentives this time?” 

“I don’t know all of them,” Luna said a small frown on her face, “But I think I heard something about a reality TV show.”

At that, Ginny definitely looks like she’s going to be sick.


	5. Chapter 5:Draco’s POV- Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and his mother have just finished dinner when an announcement happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is short so I'm posting Chapter 6 today as well. Chapter 7 will be posted sometime in JAN.

Chapter Five

Part One: Now

Draco’s POV

Draco and his mother are stepping out the door of a restaurant and walking through a square filled with dark brick, a fountain and columns that hold up marble overhangs on buildings surrounding said square when an announcement comes through via a patronus.

“Ministry Announcement” The patronus exclaims, a sliver-blue dragon, “Due to the alarming trend of dropping in birth rates among our younger citizens ages eighteen to thirty-five, the ministry is instituting a Breeding Season for the age group mentioned previously; effective on August 11th.”

Draco and his mother froze where they stood as the announcement continued, as did many other people passing through the square–families, couples of various shapes, and single people Draco could only assume were going back to their apartments. 

“Before the date of August 11 th , all participants of the Breeding Season will be tested for magical compatibility by a ministry official and suitable partners will be chosen for you. All businesses and or companies must stop work immediately, unless needed in order to do Breeding Season, a list of businesses still allowed to be open will be owled to everyone. As of this day, all marriages and any other form of partnership is null and void until the Breeding Season, lasting a total of seven months, is complete.”

His mother’s hand gripped his own tightly at that, and Draco glanced at her worriedly, but her face was still as an undisturbed lake and the dragon patronus carried on unknowing and not caring how it was currently affecting everyone all over Britain, “Mother, what’s wrong?” he whispered. 

“Nothing, dear, just pay attention.”

“Incentives for those participating in Breeding Season are as follows:

  * Omegas and Alphas magically compatible and non-blood related must live together for the whole time of the breeding season.
  * A small stipend will be given to an Omega who happens to fall pregnant during this time, so they will be able to care for the child. 
  * A full ride to Hogwarts will be awarded to a magical child born during this time, or a couple of months after this season.
  * Alphas do not have to acknowledge a child born during this time if they do not wish it.
  * Omegas will be having two heats every month of the breeding season to ensure that best resulting birth rates are met. 
  * An Omega’s second heat will be induced by a medical professional two weeks after their natural heat. The ministry does not condone rape; sexual contracts must be set before a heat. If anyone is found breaking these contracts or participating in Alpha Bitching they will be sent to prison. 
  * To encourage breeding, the ministry has decided to create a television show. Full rules of the breeding season and television show will be owled to you shortly as well. 



Thank you for attention and please enjoy the rest of your evening.” With that, the patronus dissolved Draco watched as people also disappeared, going around a corner or into shops albeit a little faster than a couple minutes before.

His mother said nothing as they walked toward the apparition point except “Drat, I was hoping to tell you everything myself when we got home.”

Draco was lost in his own mind, and didn’t know how to respond, so he said nothing to his mother.

But he did notice that she looked like a cat with cream and her eyes were bright. His mother was up to something, Draco knew it, and he knew he needed to find out why she was so happy.


	6. Hermione’s POV: Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to Hogwarts to some research but somethings happening in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6 as promised. Next Chapter will be posted sometime in JAN

Chapter Six

Part One: Now

Hermione POV

Little wisps of clouds moved soundlessly, not bothered at all by the fact that the moon was the color of a belched skull as Hermione sat listening to the waves hiss as they hit the rocky beach below. 

Her mind was full of rumpled up thoughts and they buzzed through her brain too fast for her to even hold on one for even a second, so much so she couldn’t sleep.

So by the dim glow of a candle along with the pages of the two documents that were owled to her earlier strewn about her on bed, Hermione read, coming with a plan.

Earlier today she’d been at a loss, she had no idea what Luna and Ginny had been talking about or all the history behind the words Breeding Season when they had a hushed conversation in the café even though they were away from eavesdroppers under a silencing charm.

And she was still a bit in the dark about everything. Her mind fogged with everything that happened So that’s why she had planned everything about her day tomorrow, and written it all down. 

With well-rested and clear mind tomorrow, she’d relisten to the announcement in the morning, pack herself a snack along with everything the ministry had sent out and head to Hogwarts, the seat of all history and knowledge, for a bit of studying in the library maybe she’d even be able to question some older wizards about it.

With a small smile, Hermione set all the papers on the bedside table, blew out the candle and snuggled down in her bed.

\------

Hermione woke up to an incessant loud rapping noise. With a groan she turned over and stared at her window. There was an owl sitting outside her one closed window while there was a perfectly usable open window next to it.

Why did the owl who delivered the morning paper have to be so stupid? 

Muttering to herself, Hermione throws back the covers and storms over to the bird uniting the post from leg and tossing the owl a treat watches it fly away before heading into the kitchen.

Her kitchen is a tiny thing full of matchy matchy things, crammed full of recipe books and potion ingredients all neatly labeled and it is absolutely spotless, everything has its place.

Neat and tidy. 

As Hermione makes her coffee she reads the paper not really seeing the words, there’s an article about the ministry announcement of Breeding Season, another article about how Draco was seen going into a bar and coming out of it plastered with multiple girls on his arm from the Gossip section. She’s halfway through her coffee when the words on the front page penetrate her mind.

The front page reads:  **Hogwarts Doing Magical Renovation! School Cancelled**

Hermione scans the article quickly picking out the important bits, 1) The School is being renovated. 2) The wizarding school is shutting down for a while but the students will continue to receive teaching at Durmstrang. 3) Drumstrang became a co-ed teaching environment a couple years ago and 4) Lastly, Hogwarts and it’s grounds are being renovated because of the yet unnamed reality tv show that being put on by the ministry as it is the place where everything is going to be filmed.

Hermione tosses the paper down, getting up from the table and hurriedly moves collecting everything she’ll need and gets dressed with only two thoughts on her mind.

_ I hope the library will still be open for research and How could the Headmistress allow this to happen? _

\-----

With a soft pop Hermione lands on Hogwarts grounds and steps out of the forest to get a better look at the place she called home for so many years.

It stopped being home in sixth year if she’s honest with herself. Home to her became something else entirely. Home became a person.

Home definitely isn’t Hogwarts the way it looks now, with scaffolding everywhere and worker scrambling everywhere and if she leans forward a little bit and looks to the right she can see that part of the castle has been completely removed and replaced with completely with glass to create what Hermione can only assume is going to end up being a sunroom.

At least people won’t be able to change how crisp the Scottish air Hermione thinks as she walks into the entrance she knows so well.

Hermione doesn’t feel the need to announce herself because  McGonagall is probably too busy managing all the renovations so she heads to the library.

When she gets to the library she stops short realizing the large double doors are closed slightly with a red and gold sign saying Closed for Bachelor Auditions: interview space.

Auditions? It must be for the tv show the ministry is putting. Peaking around the door and inside the room she sees a couple people in black robes and a man sitting across from them in a wingback chair, and then a couple familiar faces leaning up against the wall waiting there turn for questioning. 

She sees the familiar black hair of Harry and next to him is also another familiar face standing at the back of the line and Hermione is wondering if she can go in and say hello for a minute before grabbing the books she needs; it'll only take a couple minutes.

Ten minutes top.

“Ms. Granger,”  McGonagall says “What is it you think you're doing?”

Hermione spins around to face her old house the real reason why she’s here already on her lips when out of the corner of her eye she sees a ghost with pale blonde hair, and sharp cheekbones and a sitting by the fire and the sentence she’s about to say dies.

_ Malfoy. What’s Draco Malfoy doing in there? _

“Ms. Granger.”  McGonagall says

“Uh.” Is Hermione’s elegant reply

McGonagall sighs, “Spying. That’s what you're doing.” 

“No I wasn’t.” Hermione mutters, “I came here to the library hoping for any information on the Breeding Season since I fall into the age range the ministry mentioned and basically no nothing except for what Ginny and Luna have said.”

“Right.” McGonagall mutters and Hermione can now see that she’s carrying a tray of biscuits and tea while another tray just like it floats behind her, “Well, wait right here and I’ll go in and get you the books you’re looking for. You probably want all that we have then. I warn you it’s not much.”

Hermione nods, “I understand.”

“Stand back, Ms. Granger.” McGonagall orders 

Hermione steps away from the door well aware that if the Alphas inside catch even a whiff of her scent even though it's buried under heavy perfumes and she’s not anywhere near the time of her heat it could set all of them off and that would be a bloody disaster.

As the double doors open Hermione has a pretty good view of the room just beyond where she’s standing and all the alphas turn to see what the commotion is. 

Harry and Ron imedatly spot her and give her a wave. Only a couple other alphas notice her to be concerned with the tea and other yummy things but she doesn’t care for the others, the only other alpha she cares about beside Harry and Ron won’t look at her or doesn’t realize he’s being stared at.

Draco Malfoy is too busy scowling at the fireplace, too lost in thought to pay her any mind.

She drinks him in anyway. She hasn’t seen him in ages, He looks good for all the rumors she heard about his failing sex toy company and all the parties or bars he goes to. He doesn’t look like he’s losing any sleep over it.

Although he could be wearing a bit of makeup to hide any dark circles he has.

She knows that Froy Toys used to be one of the best makers and distributors of sex toys, making millions before Draco become it’s CEO and than the sales dropped quite bit. 

Probably due to the fact that it’s new CEO was a former Death Eater, her mind supplies. The wizarding world at large doesn’t care if people were a minor Death Eater or one in his inner circle or even if they helped put people behind bars and were acquitted of all charges like Draco was.

A Death Eater is always going to be a Death Eater; and so they should never be trusted. Keep count of all the bad things they do but never the good.

And Draco’s done a lot of good or that’s what Hermione’s heard from friends of friends. Since the newspapers never want to write anything that allows the Malfoys to have a chance at a good moment ever again.

“Ms. Granger?”  McGonagall asks, stepping out of the library carrying two small books along with a very dusty looking tome. “Are you ready to go? There’s a comfortable study spot in my office along with plenty of treats.”

“Yes, Professor.” She mumbles, taking the larger of the three books from the Headmistress and as they both walk away Hermione hears the doors to the library snap closed.

\-----

“Is something wrong Professor?” Hermione asks delicately, noting how quiet McGonagall is being. 

The older witch sighs as she walks, “No Dear, not really. I just can’t believe in a few short weeks this, "She mutters waving a hand about the hallway, “Hogwarts, will be a set for quite a lot of debauchery and depravity. Also I can’t believe I’m letting it happen.”

“But you’re not letting it happen. It was on ministry orders.” Hermione says

“Yes, I suppose you're right. However I always thought of Hogwarts as a place of learning and it won’t be that ever again after the damn tv show airs.” McGonagall says “I know that for sure with all the renovations we're doing.”

“I see that.” Hermione says sadly looking at the builders and how a castle she knew so well was changing right in front of her, it looked like the ministry was going for a modern feel with the way they were doing things.

They soon came to McGonagall’s office, and stopped upon entering.

Hermione was surprised to be at the door of McGonagall’s old office and not the stairs that led up to Dumbledore’s office, which should have been McGonagall’s now.

“I know dear, It just seemed best not to use Dumbledore’s office anymore as many memories are crammed into that great office. Plus even if I wanted to, the ministry wants it now to use it as a bedroom for a contestant or something or other.”

Completely unaware that Hermione was shocked by the news of Dumbledore’s office being used as part of the TV Show McGonagall continued speaking, “Now if excuse me, I have to leave you here, I see a worker is trying to abscond with a suit of armor. Password is Serpent Green.” 

With those words McGonagall handed the books she held to Hermione and was off like shot and disappeared down the hallway before Hermione could utter a word.

\-----

Hours later, curled up next to a dying fire in an armchair deep in the middle of her research she hears a knock at the office door. 

Hermione gets up, stretching a tiny bit before answering the door.

When Hermione opens the door a small little man dressed in a blue cloak and suit is on the other end, they blink at each other for a couple seconds.

“Can I help you?” Hermione asks

“Oh I’m sorry, My name is Eric Strub casting director for the television show. I was looking for Headmistress McGonagall.” His voice high

“She’s not here at the moment but can I let her know you stopped by?”

“No, No don’t worry about it. If you see here just let her know we’ve finished the Bachelor auditions today and already narrowed it down to just a couple men.” Mr. Stubbs said, “Oh and probably expect a lot of Omegas to show up for auditions next due to the fact that the bachelor choosing has a dark past not only that we're raising the amount of the prize money for the second place winner.”

A dark past? That had to be Harry then, he was still quite popular and they wanted the show to do well. Harry was the natural choice.

“Will do.” Hermione said quickly she wanted to get back to those books, then the second set of words the man said finally entered her brain.

They’re raising the amount of the prize money, really it was already a nice sum of money Hermione thought to herself. It might just be enough to pay for a secondary education across the pond since no school in Britain would take her.

The television man was already going down the hallway, “Sir,” She called out, “Just how much is the ministry raising the prize money?”

Mr. Stubbs frowned at her, and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off, “Oh I’m not asking for myself the headmistress is quite excited for this sort of thing. It’s only reasonable for her to want to know the amount of money as that will be the draw for thousands of Omegas.”

Hermione bit her lip hoping the little man would believe her little fib. She knew McGonagall hated the tv show. 

Mr. Stubbs gave her a bland smile, “Quite right, Quite right. We raised the prize money by 10,000 Gallons.”

Hermione’s shock over how much they raised the amount must have shown on her face because Mr. Stubbs said “We don’t want anybody upset by the choice the bachelor going to make now would we.” and walked away 

Hermione didn’t bother watching the little man disappear down the hallway instead she went back to her place by the fire, deep in thought. 

She had more questions now than ever and a lot of decisions to make, but her first set of questions could be answered by another short visit with Ginny.


	7. Draco's POV: Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV: What's happening in the library, Also why does Granger smell weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the stuff I originally wrote during last year before I had to stop because of Grad school. Have not written Chapter 8 at all so it might be a while before the next update. Wish me luck!

Chapter Seven

Part One: Now

Draco POV

Draco stands brooding in the Hogwarts library with a number of other Alphas who are standing single file in a line and listening closely to none other than Eric Stubbs. Eric is a short and stout little man with red cherub-like cheeks and a shrill voice to match. The sound of it thrums in Draco's ears, making a spot behind his eyes ache in annoyance.

He mentally removes himself from the room by casting his gaze to the fireplace. Firelight dances in the reflection of Draco’s pensive grey eyes and he stares hard at the crackling flames. It’s almost as if he's expecting to find the answers to solve all his problems there within the smoldering embers. His jaw ticks in irritation as he ponders how in the world he ended up in this situation and begrudgingly remembers that he already knows the answer. He replays the conversation with his mother over and over in his loud and stormy mind.

\----

“I signed you up for an audition to be on The Beast.”

He had stood with his tall frame bent at the waist, leaning over the dining room table in his mother’s home after hearing the Ministry Announcement. His long fingers splayed out over the dark wood of the table as he stared hard at the letter that had been owled to them the moment they arrived home. A letter that contained the rules and regulations of the tv show he had only just heard about.

He racked his brain for a reply to the words his mother had just spoken, but instead, he just let out an annoyed huff and shot a look in her direction. Her thin red lips curled into a cat-like grin that she tried to cover with the brim of her teacup. Her warm brown eyes zeroed in on him as well, watching his every minuscule move. There was something else in her gaze, something Draco couldn't quite put his finger on. It vaguely resembled hope.

“Why would you do this without telling me first, Mother?” he ground out between teeth clenched so hard they might crack as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that was becoming all too frequent in his life.

Her eyes sparkled confidently as though she had rehearsed her answer many times before this conversation happened. “A chance at redemption.” she stated, “With our name driven through the mud, this could be a huge break for our family. A chance to push our way back into the good graces of high society. A chance to show the Wizarding World that the Malfoy family isn't evil, twisted, and traitorous. That you do not answer for the crimes of your father."

Draco ignored the stab he felt in his heart at that last statement and stood up straight. Raking a hand through his hair, he cried out. "It's a reality show, Mother, not a bloody charity!”

“No, it isn’t a charity. But it  _ is _ a chance to show that you’re not a complete and utter playboy.” she hissed as she produced that morning’s paper, nonchalantly opening it and tossing it toward him as she pursed her lips. 

Draco peered over at the paper, noticing it had been flipped open to the Gossip section. A graphic of him going into a bar and coming back out in the company of a few different lovely ladies whose names he couldn’t remember played on repeat. He skimmed the trashy article before looking back at the title,

Former Death Eater CEO Of Sexy Toy Company Has A Naughty Night!

He read through it once more, feeling his blood boil in disgust. The sentences he picked out read: 1) The bad boy CEO was seen canoodling with multiple women. 2) We speculate that it’s possible he recruited these women to test his newest naughty toys on. 3) Unfortunately, none of the women pictured were available for comment.

Well, he felt relieved that he could count on the discretion of the women he chose to take to bed. It wasn't much, but at least he had that going for him.

He rolled his eyes as he pushed the paper away. “What I do in my personal life- or love life for that matter- is nobody’s business.”

His mother slapped her hand down on the table sternly. “That’s not the point, dear. What if our investors see this article? You’re already having a hard time keeping them on board as is! Or heavens forbid Omega Toys sees it! They’re all going to see you as nothing more than a hot-blooded Casanova that can’t be trusted to act discreetly.”

“And you think that my participation in a reality dating show is going to change that perception?” Draco deadpanned.

“Yes. It will provide solid proof that you are not only doing a great service to Britain by lending a helping hand in our birth rate crisis but also that you are looking to start a family.”

He stared at her, utterly flabbergasted. “Mother, you can’t be serious.”

“I am. Please, Draco. This is our chance to make sure the papers can’t smear our name anymore. To show the Wizarding World just how wrong they are about us. If this is all you’ll be doing for the next seven months, they have no choice but to write about it! Besides, It’s time you start thinking about these things, darling. The publicity will do wonders for us, so long as you go about this the right way.” She stated pointedly as she looked down into the teacup, swirling the amber liquid around thoughtfully. “And I know you will. Besides, who knows? Maybe you’ll even be able to sire a child with a respectable witch.”

"Mother-"

"Please, Draco," she begged again. "Promise me you'll try."

He pinched the bridge of his nose again and sighed. "Fine."

\----

Draco's thoughts drift back to the situation at hand, shaking the memory of the conversation away. Eric is droning on about the rules of the show, practically reciting the letter that had been owled out after the announcement. He then begins to go over what can be expected from the auditions, and then he quickly moves on to what duties of the Alpha are.

Draco only half listens to the tiny man’s ramblings as his thoughts continue to spiral. He glances over to Potter and Weasley, who are both standing at the front of the line, excitedly waiting for Eric to finish so they can have their interviews. Draco is sure that this is a waste of time, not only is he sure that Potter will be the one chosen for the part but the multiple dirty looks Eric has cast in his direction do nothing for his confidence in even being considered. 

What’s the point of really trying anyway? 

He wasn't even interested in this silly little game, not that he would have much else to do for the next seven months. His company wasn't one of the few allowed to continue functioning during the Breeding Season. He would just go through the motions of the audition, donate his time and patience as well as a bit of money, and then walk away empty-handed with nothing to show his mother. She'll be heartbroken, he'll be bored out of his mind.

“...Now onto the Lone Wolf clause” Eric’s voice rings out in Draco’s ears, piquing his interest. “In the event that none of our chosen Omegas are of interest, an Alpha may invoke this clause and choose to back out of the competition without selecting a partner. Simply announce to the Omegas that you aren’t going to pick any of them, and the cash prize will be forfeited to the girl you interacted with the most.”

Draco smiles internally. It’s so nice of the Ministry to provide a loophole for the chosen Alpha.

Suddenly the doors fling open as Professor McGonagall strolls in with one tray in hand and one more floating in tow behind her, snatching up the attention of the room. Draco doesn’t look away from the flames that glow in the fireplace as McGonagall flits around, offering out tea and biscuits. 

A familiar silhouette hovers just outside the doors, catching in his peripheral vision. He doesn’t even need to look at her directly to recognize her soft golden brown curls and deep chocolate eyes that bore a hole in his head.

Hermione Granger.

He remembers the recent conversation that he had where her name came up. Pansy had said that she saw her in that trendy little coffee shop, the Human Bean if he recalled correctly. She said that she overheard Hermione on the phone yelling about stupid questionnaires and asking if she'd been kicked out. After an embarrassing coffee spill, and with further eve's dropping on Pansy's part, she also overheard Luna Lovegood let it slip that it was due to money troubles. She said that Hermione looked crushed, broken, utterly destroyed. 

Is she so desperate that she's looking to participate in the competition? Why else would she be here, peeking in on the auditions?

Hermione has always been a smart and resourceful girl. She couldn’t possibly be looking into competing for the sake of her love life, and she certainly wouldn't be looking to settle down and be taken care of by some hotshot wizard. No, she has to be after something else. Something that could further her future. Something that could help expand her mind.

Money, he realizes. She’s after the money.

He decides then and there that he will make it onto the show. He would go through the audition with a higher prize amount just for her. He could use the duration of the show to spend time catching up with her, and then bow out at the last moment, leaving her with no commitments and the prize money in hand. 

He could get the free publicity he needed, his mother would be satisfied with his effort, and he and Hermione would be able to part ways when the show was over. He would get what he wanted, and he’d help out an old friend in the process. 

Win. Win. 

“Malfoy,” Eric calls out, snapping Draco back from his reverie. “Draco Malfoy.”

Draco looks around the room, now noticing that there are no other Alphas left and that Eric is standing next to him with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. He hadn’t realized how much time has passed, or that he was the last to be seen for his audition. He casts a quick glance at the library doors, seeing that they’re now shut. 

“Please, Mr. Malfoy, I haven’t got all day.” Eric gestures to one of the chairs at the long table.

Draco wordlessly sinks into a seat, stretching his long legs out under the table and crossing his ankles leisurely under Eric’s chair as the little man also plopped down into his own chair. Eric opens the ledger placed in front of him and begins to run through a series of questions.

“Occupation?” he asks as he licks the tip of his quill. 

“Ceo of Froy Toys.” Draco answers as he laces his fingers together in front of him.

“Any serious relationships in your past?”

“Not really, no.”

“Do you have a familiar?”

“My family has an eagle owl if that counts.”

Eric continues to ask a litany of invasive questions with a bored and dismissive tone. He eyes Draco every now and then with a look of disgust. He finally gets down to the questions that really matter to the audition.

“Why do you think you should be on The Beast?”

“For the sake of finding true love.” Draco mockingly places his hand over his heart and wipes a nonexistent tear from the corner of his eye.

That earns him yet another pointed look from Eric. “Annual salary?”

Draco’s face doesn’t flinch as he prepares for what he’s about to do. "Plenty.”

“And how much are you offering as a prize?” Eric asks as he sets his quill down to stare at Draco.

“Tell me the highest amount being offered.” was Draco’s icy reply.

Eric stares at him incredulously. “I can’t tell you that!” he hissed out.

Draco sits back in his seat like it’s the most comfortable chair in the world, ignoring the wooden knots of the chair digging into his shoulders as he casually inspects his nails. “15,000 Galleons?”

Eric’s brow furrows as he clenches his hands into fists but wordlessly shakes his head.

Draco smirks as he leans forward again, his voice dropping low enough for only Eric to hear. “20,000?”

Eric shakes his head once more.

“25,000?” Draco presses. 

Eric nods his head as he stares down at his lap. 

“My prize will be 35,000 Galleons.” Draco doesn’t blink as he stares the little man down.

Eric refuses to look up at him and a moment of silence passes between the two men.

“Did you hear me, Eric? I will donate  _ 35,000  _ Galleons to this great cause. You can’t possibly refuse.” Draco’s voice is light.

Eric rolls his eyes and lets out a defeated sigh before opening his ledger once more to scribble down the prize amount, and then he passes the book across the table to Draco. “Sign here.”

With a self-satisfied smirk, Draco signs his name.

\----

Eric had already packed up his stuff and left the library, leaving Draco alone to wander around his old school. He ventures out into the hallway, taking note of the busy builders around the area.

I wonder if Professor McGonagall’s office has changed at all, he muses to himself as he saunters up the stairs. He fondly remembers how often he had to visit that office, usually on the receiving end of McGonagall’s seething reprimands. 

As he meanders closer to the office, a strong scent invades his senses. On top, it’s overpowering, heavy and just a tad cloying. Although it was not by any means a bad smell, it was aggressive and unnatural. 

He follows the scent to the office. The door is left cracked open. The more subtle notes of the scent become clearer as he closes in on the door. It’s gentle, comforting, and somehow vaguely nostalgic. Like a fresh bouquet of flowers in early spring.

As he reaches out for the handle, the door suddenly swings inward. Hermione steps out of the room, still checking behind her as she moves. He stands upright and straightens the collar of his shirt for no particular reason, folding his arms over his chest as she quietly shuts the door behind her, still unaware of his presence.

“Granger.” he says with a small nod and a grin in his voice.

She gasps, her hand flying up to her mouth and she whirls around to face him. Her shock is quickly replaced by the bloom of a friendly smile.

“Malfoy.” she nods back at him. “How have you been?”

Draco gives her an easy smile and a shrug. “I suppose I’ve been alright, and you?”

“Never better.” she says as she looks him up and down and tucks a wild curl behind her ear. “I was actually just leaving.”

“Then I’ll walk you out,” he says as he gestures back towards the staircase. “It’s been too long since we’ve caught up.”

“It really has.” she replies as she falls in step with him back to the entrance of the castle.

“So, tell me what you’ve been up to.” he inspects her profile as she makes light conversation about her life. They descend the steps in tandem while he takes note of how her skin is fair and glowy, the same way it used to look after a vigorous study session back when she attended this school. Only Hermione Granger could look so lovely and recharged after mulling over cinder block sized books.

He simply nods at what she’s saying, hearing her but not truly being able to listen. Her naturally light and pleasant scent seems to stand out much more to him now that he’s walking so close to her, although it’s still washed out by her perfume. He assumes that the heavy scent was beginning to wear down, allowing her sweetness to peek through. He puts a little distance between them in hopes of being able to ignore it and actually listen to what she’s saying.

“... and that’s about it!” she finished as the front gate of the castle opens for them to walk through. The apparition point was now in sight. Their time would be up soon.

She chances a peek in his direction, the breeze sending shimmering strands of hair across her face. “How about you? I’ve seen you in the papers. Those journalists really seem to be out for blood.” 

Draco grits his teeth as he remembers the article his mother had shown him. “Yeah, it seems I can’t do anything these days without someone judging my every move.”

She flinches and bites down on her bottom lip looking for all the as if she wished she could go back in time and stop herself from ever uttering the words. Unfortunately for her, she was no longer in possession of her Time-Turner. He feels her eyes still on his face as he looks forward to their destination, refusing to offer any more of an opinion about what she said than he already had.

They now stood in front of the apparition point. They turn to one another at the same time, staring at each other in the eyes. His greys searched her browns for something- anything at all- to say.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly as she twists her fingers together, almost like she just needed something to do with her hands.

"It's alright," Draco grumbled. "It's just a bit of a sore spot at the moment."

She nods solemnly. "I understand."

Beat.

Beat.

Beat. 

Three beats of silence pass between them, the air pregnant with something that neither one of them recognizes before Hermione lets out an awkward chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I should get going." She says as she nods toward the travel point. 

"Alright, see you later then." he replies as he absentmindedly leans down and pressed his lips gently to the supple skin of her cheek. 

She freezes, her doe eyes growing impossibly wide as he stands at his full height once again. A faint blush tints her cheeks as she glances at her destination. 

"Oh- okay." She stammers as she turns to leave. 

Draco watches her retreating back, but it quickly dawns on him what he had done to warrant such a reaction from her. 

A kiss. 

Draco had actually given her a kiss. 

What's more, he now recognizes the soft scent that lingers on her skin, hidden away by heavy perfume. A blush burns his ears as he realizes;

Hermione was going to go into heat soon. He could smell it on her.


End file.
